mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Quizmo
Chuck Quizmo is a character in Paper Mario. History Found in locations in which Mario travels, Chuck Quizmo will ask if Mario would like to take a quiz. If he says no, Chuck Quizmo will disappear. If yes, Chuck Quizmo's quizzing area appears, which shows his assistant, Vanna T., and the audience. Chuck Quizmo will ask a multiple choice question based on part of the game. If Mario correctly answers the question, he will receive a Star Piece from Chuck Quizmo. Chuck Quizmo will appear until all 64 Star Pieces are won from him. When that is succeeded, he will call Mario the master and disappear till the end of the game where he is seen at the party with Vanna T. He is also seen during the parade where his hat opens up and shoots out a single firework with Vanna clapping for him. List of Chuck Quizmo's questions 1. What is the name of Goombario's younger sister? Goombette Goombalina Goombaria 2. What is the color of the block you can break with the first Hammer you got? Red Yellow Gray 3. What ability does Goombario frequently use? Jump Tattle Dive 4. What color of pants was the Goomba King wearing? Blue and White Red and Blue Red and White 5. Which of Mario's battle commands is on the far left? Jump Item Strategies 6. How many windows does the Goomba House in Goomba Village have? One Two Three 7. What's the name of the leader of the Red and Blue Goomba Bros.? Dr. Goomba Big Goom Goomba King 8. What color are Luigi's pants? Blue Green Yellow 9. How many members are there in Goombario's family? Four Five Six 10. What will you receive when you get the right answer in a quiz? It's Me Star Piece Mushroom 11. What is the name of the smart Toad living in Toad Town? Russ T. Smarr T. Toace T. 12. How many buildings are there in Koopa Village? Four Five Six 13. Of the following, who is NOT a member of the Koopa Bros.? Red Ninjakoopa Blue Ninjakoopa Black Ninjakoopa 14. How many coins are needed to buy a Mushroom at the shop in Koopa Village? 2 Coins 4 Coins 8 Coins 15. Where does Merluvlee, who tells fortunes about special things, live? Shooting Star Summit Toad Town Bowser's Castle 16. What is the name of the character who joined you at the Koopa Bros. Fortress? Goombario Kooper Bombette 17. What color is Bowser's hair? Red Green Yellow 18. How many Star Spirits do you have to save? One Five Seven 19. What's the name of the elderly Koopa Troopa who always asks for errands to be run? Koopa Krab Koopa Koot Old Koop 20. How many Bob-ombs besides Bombette were imprisoned in the jail at the Koopa Bros. Fortress? Four Eight Twelve 21. Where is the house of the explorer, Kolorado? Koopa Village Toad Town Goomba Village 22. What is the destination of the train which departs from Toad Town station? Goomba Village Koopa Village Mt. Rugged 23. What is the name of the fellow who sells Badges in Toad Town? Merlow Rowf Kolorado 24. What treasure did Bowser steal from Star Haven? Star Rod Twink Princess Peach 25. What is the color of the roof of the house in Koopa Village where you can listen to a radio? Red Yellow Blue 26. Who does Kooper idolize? Mario Kolorado Koopa Koot 27. What does Merlee of Dry Dry Outpost specialize in? Fortune-telling Casting Spells Cooking 28. Who hides inside a coffin in Dry Dry Ruins? Mummy Man Moustafa Pokey Mummy 29. What can you get when you take Star Pieces to Merlow at Shooting Star Summit? Cards Coins Badges 30. Who knew the location of Dry Dry Ruins in Dry Dry Desert? Kolorado Moustafa Goombario 31. When you want Tayce T., who loves cooking, to make Lemon Candy, what do you have to give her besides a Lemon? Star Piece Cake Mix Mushroom 32. Who among the following lives in Forever Forest? Jr. Troopa Oaklie Cleft 33. What are Boos, exactly? Ghosts Thieves Sheets 34. What appears when you hit the Whacka living on Mt. Rugged? Heart Mushroom Bump 35. Other than Lemons, what fruit drops when you hit a tree in the desert oasis? Coconut Apple Lime 36. What is the name of the strange person in Toad Town who can increase Mario's status? Rat Cheepa Diz Onnest Chet Rippo 37. What ability does Bombette frequently use? Sing Dance Bomb 38. What does Gourmet Guy like? Cake Mushrooms Kooper 39. Who was the second companion to join your team? Bombette Kooper Parakarry 40. Who tried to steal coins from you in the desert? Pokey Bandit Nomadimouse 41. What is the name of the Star Spirit who can use Star Storm? Eldstar Muskular Skolar 42. What are addressed to your companions and sent to the post office? Parcels Letters Handbills 43. Among the following, which building is NOT in Toad Town? Shop Station Mayor's House 44. What kind of book did Gourmet Guy drop? Gardening Cooking Fishing 45. Who am I? Sir Quizzby I. Q. Testa Chuck Quizmo 46. Where do I show up? In towns and villages On the street In the jail 47. What is the name of the plant that grows in Jade Jungle and blows out stars? Trumpet Plant Hurt Plant Bellbell Plant 48. What color was the leader of Yoshi's Village? Blue Green Pink 49. What is the name of the elderly man who tells fortunes in Toad Town? Merlow Merlon Merluvlee 50. How many colors of Yoshis did you see in Yoshi's Village? Six Eight Ten 51. How would the Yoshi Kids in Yoshi's Village describe Sushie? Easygoing Bossy Sleepy 52. What building is across from the Toad Town post office? Shop Station Merlon's House 53. What kind of card do you get when you defeat Lee at the Dojo in Toad Town? First-Degree Second-Degree Third-Degree 54. What color is the brooch that Princess Peach wears? Blue Red Pink 55. Who gave you Miracle Water in Flower Fields? Posie Rosie Lily 56. What is the name of Lakilester's girlfriend? Landdaki Lakitofu Lakilulu 57. How do you make the Pipe leading to the Toad Town Playroom come out? Jump Hit a tree Hit a switch 58. Among the following, who is inside Club 64? Dancer Composer Pop Diva 59. Which of the following do Shy Guys never do? Sing Dance Run 60. What best describes the relationship between Mario and Luigi? Neighbors Friends Brothers 61. Among the following, who is found in Starborn Valley? Penguin Lakitu Ninji 62. How many companions do you travel with? Seven Eight Nine 63. What is the name of the Star Kid who's always with Princess Peach? Gleem Twink Glo 64. How many Star Spirits have you saved in total? Five Seven Ten Goombario's Tattle Navigation de:Wim Quizmo it:Chuck Quizmo fi:Chuck Quizmo fr:Karl Quizzeur Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable characters